true_mwfandomcom-20200213-history
Aspect Totem
In the Divine Wilderness, humans and desolate beasts were enemies. Desolate beasts would often eat humans and there would be beasts horde from time to time. A large city of a million households could be destroyed in a beast horde, which would lead to utter misery.Even so, there were times when human warriors could not separate themselves from desolate beasts, as they could borrow the powers of the desolate beasts. This could be explained, starting with Aspect Totem. Once the Aspect Totem was formed, it would always accompany the warrior. As a trademark, it was an important part of a warrior’s fighting ability.Everyone’s Aspect Totem had a difference. They could grow continually, evolve and even morph.Warriors above the Yuan Foundation Realm would often have to resort to using the Aspect Totem, when in a deathmatch with a difficult opponent, to increase their strength. This was the mark of a Yuan foundation realm warrior going all out in battle. The Aspect Totem could only be done by absorbing a desolate beast that one killed with their own hands. And it had to be done in a short timespan after the death of the desolate beast, because the desolate beast’s Power of Desolates and blood Qi would dissipate if they were not absorbed.Before the Aspect Totem reached a bottleneck, one could form and strengthen their Aspect Totem by killing more desolate beasts. Aspect Totem was something that warriors in the Yuan foundation realm could perform. But in this world, there were always some exceptions. Some people had a close affinity with Heaven Earth Yuan Qi or Power of Desolates. With excellent perceptivity, they could coalesce a Aspect Totem that belonged to them in the Purple Blood realm.This sort of Aspect Totem was known as Aspect Before Yuan. The Aspect Totem was an important part of a Divine wilderness warrior’s battle power, it was really important for those of the Yuan foundation realm or above.Obviously, the Aspect Totem had different strengths. The same Aspect Totem formed from the same type of desolate beast might have different powers, depending on the different warriors’ absorption of the Power of Desolates. This was related to a person’s talent and intelligence. Types of Aspect Totems Aspect Totems had a dazzling variety.Different warriors could condense different kinds of Aspect Totems according to their body’s characteristics and the cultivation techniques they learned.Some people would condense Aspect Totem forms like plants, weapons, star constellations or even mountains and rivers.The stronger an Aspect Totem was, the harder it was to condense. Once formed, it would be great in scale, to the point of causing an unnatural phenomenon.Of course, it was very difficult to reach this a stage. An Aspect Totem not only increased a warrior’s Yuan Qi, it could also be used for attacking enemies.For example a swordsman’s Aspect Totem would also be in the shape of a sword. When he conjured his Aspect Totem, he could kill an opponent that was three hundred meters away in a split second!Many swordsmen wished their Aspect Totem was in the shape of a sword. To them, that was the best kind of Aspect Totem.Unfortunately, not every swordsman could condense a Aspect Totem in the shape of a sword. Classification * Normal Ranked Aspect Totem '''- Early Yuan Foundation Realm power * '''Elite Ranked Aspect Totem - Mid to Late Yuan Foundation Realm power * General Ranked Aspect Totem '''- Peak Yuan Foundation Realm to Early Dao Seed Realm power * '''King Ranked Aspect Totem - Mid to Late Dao Seed Realm power * Primal Ranked Aspect Totem - Peak Dao Seed Realm to Early Yuan Opening Realm power * Primordial Ranked Aspect Totem - Mid to Late Yuan Opening Realm power The Aspect Totem’s ranks were the same as desolate beasts.Typically, only sages could condense a primordial strain-ranked Aspect Totem. Known Aspect Totems * Divine Martial Aspect * Fire-Elemental Aspect Totem * Toxic Aspect Totem * Five Elements Divine Totem * Star Ancient Book * Ten Thousand Beast Totem